Just a childhood friend or?
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Mikan Sakura - a perfect woman who doesn't want to have any boyfriend. Natsume Hyuuga - a perfect model who is called as a playboy. Weirdly, they're un-seperate-able childhood friend. What on earth is going on here?
1. Chapter 1

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Some noisy steps can be heard outside the building as the girl in front of the entering door turns her attention outside. The cute deep red dress for spring fits her perfectly as its end moves lightly against her tight.

"I've told you all that I've already taken. Right, Babe?"

"KYAAAAA!"

The fangirls scream in disappointment looking at the scene. As the good looking boy hugs the girl from behind with the face near hers. The girl also doesn't mind. In contrast, she touches the boy's hand that has already moved to caress her face. "Please, not in public, Honey" and another envied screams can be heard louder than before as the couple left the fangirls to run outside.

* * *

><p>"I've heard another gossip," her friends sigh, but the infamous girl acts as if nothing's happened. Like usual, she is surrounded by some boys that's trying to seduce her. "Go away, you nasty boys!" her friends kick them as one of the girls says "They said last weekend, you went out with Natsume when bunch of girls hunting him."<p>

"Yep," she nods "Something wrong?"

"They said that Hyuuga was hugging you. They said you're dating him."

"NOO! Is that true, Mikan? Let me be your boy instead,"

"No, let me be yours!"

"No!"

"..!"

"Relax, guys," she tries to calm both her friends and the boys "I don't have any intention to have a boyfriend," she stands up from her seat "I gotta go. Wanna come to have lunch at the canteen with me?"

Her friends sigh as the brunette gone along with her fanboys "She's always like that. Saying that she doesn't need any boyfriend while letting boys following her around. The other one is the same as her, to be called as a playboy. Don't you think it's weird when they're actually best friend since a baby?"

The other girl sighs too "I don't care of those stupid human being anymore. Her, the stupid innocent girl and him, the playboy yet stupid model,"

* * *

><p>Her wavy brunette bounces beautifully every time she walks as many boys following her like they're under a spell. Her name is Mikan Sakura. Cute yet beautiful woman. She doesn't even realize how her body shape getting better each day, making her as every man's desire. Don't forget her first rank in every lessons each year, thanks to her smart brain. Inside, there's still huge kindness beneath her heart. Her friends sometimes call it as idiocy of her when she doesn't mind bunch of make-up-freak girls bullying her because of stupid jealously over her perfection.<p>

But that's not all of her luckiness. Mention him, her childhood best friend named Natsume Hyuuga. The reason of every girls bullying her. He's clever enough, not to mention hot and handsome. Their parents are best friends, that's why they can never be separated, that's how people describe it. Even when he becomes a model in a famous magazine, he refuses to move from his current house. The house next to Sakura's household. Billion of paparazzi has cornered him with the same 'are you dating your best friend?' topic, but they always come out with a result of him dating another girl, making him to be called as the infamous playboy.

"Mikan, I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sorry," she smiles politely "I don't have any intention to have a boyfriend right now,"

Always. She always giving them the same answer.

"Why don't you just try to have some boyfriend?"

"You know, you're making those crazy girls more jealous. You get confession almost every day, yet, you're the one that never date. Imagine how weird is that!"

She laughs while packing the gifts from the fanboys inside her locker "I don't care. I can't date someone that I don't love," she replies as if it's nothing "Wow, someone gave me another new lip gloss. Whomever you are, I shall thank you a lot," she kisses the brand new lip gloss and place it inside her paper bag. A bag that's already full of gifts.

"You kiss it like you never got one everyday," her friends pinch her chubby cheek when suddenly someone's calling her name

"Mikan, let's go,"

"Right away!" she says to him. Before she goes, her hands move to pinch back her friends "Pay back," she smiles widely and finally really disappear.

Her friends sigh for the umpteenth times today "I have thousands reason to hate her. But I just couldn't, looking how perfect, yet vulnerable she is,"

* * *

><p>"Natsume," she glares at the man beside her. He just moves her ruby orbs to see her without changing his expression which makes her annoyed. "Another gossip was thrown after what you've done last sunday, you know!"<p>

"So?" he continues chewing the lollipop, without guilty.

"So? SO?" she pinches his arm hard so he'll beg her to stop. "A-aw! Geez, I really hate you every time you're doing that to me" he pouts

She looks at him deeply "Aren't your girlfriend mad at you?"

"We're just broken up,"

She gasps to hear that "Wha—? When?"

"This afternoon,"

She hits her forehead to hear that "Again? For the umpteenth times, Natsume?" she looks at him again "Don't you like each of them? They'll be mad at you, or even cry because of you,"

"I used to like them, but now I don't"

"For only a week? Each girl? Oh please, Natsume," she rolls her eyes as they finally stops in front of her gate.

"Now, this conversation's just getting annoying. Go in safely. You're stupid enough to be slipped before you reach the door,"

She punches him hard in the arm "Yeah, thanks a lot," then before she disappears, she never forget to say to him "Good bye. Be safe, okay?" and smiles.

"Tch," he smirks "I should be the one to say that, stupid,"

* * *

><p><em>Hello. Hotaruyuzuka is back after almost a year of hiatus. Miss me a lot? #punched Just kidding.<em>

_So, please enjoy this new story of mine. Even though I still have one old on-going story, please bear with it. The file of 'That Should Be Me' has gone, I don't know if I could continue with the same feeling of writing it ;;_;; I'm so sorry, pals._


	2. Chapter 2

_I never thought that someday she'll let go of my hand. Leaving me standing still while she's running away._

* * *

><p>I've always seen her as my precious little sister. Blame my parents for not having another child after me. Yes, I was born on November to be the one and only Hyuuga's child.<p>

Then one day, my mother opened our childhood's photograph. Revealing the 2 months-old Natsume Hyuuga held hand with the newly-born Mikan Sakura as if they've known each other so well. I saw the picture was taken on January, on her birth day. "Take care of her as a man, okay?" that's what my mother said to me. I know. We know that his father had passed away before she was born.

At that time, I still couldn't understand what my mother meant. Of course I'll protect her as my own sister even I haven't been a man yet. She's just an ordinary little girl. Fragile. And not really beautiful either.

Until one day, first spring in junior high school. She said to me "My friends told me that I should learn about fashion and make up. They said it's a waste if I don't do it" I just looked at her meaningless.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she suddenly asked, out of the blue.

I was speechless at that time. How can she, my little sister, asking me something that's so obvious? "Of course not. Who'll find a little girl like you attractive?" I said without a feeling of guilty because I really meant it.

She pouted then punch me hardly and repeatedly in the arm "Idiot!" then stuck out her tongue "Just watch, Natsume. I can be a beautiful woman one day so every man will fall for me," I almost laughed to hear that. I thought she's just joking. Every time we talk is a joke after all.

But I never thought that day will come. The day when I really regretted my words and myself for being a male.

"Isn't she Mikan Sakura? The girl from our class in junior high school?"

Every man she's passing couldn't help their jaw dropping.

"I know that she's pretty, but I never thought that she'll be this gorgeous,"

"Hey, Natsume," I closed my text book to see someone who has called my name "Aren't you Mikan's best friend?"

"So?" I looked at him without noticing that my normal gaze has turned out to be more like a glare.

"Can't you give this letter for her?"

* * *

><p>"A letter," I handed her a white letter from the previous boy in my class. Her usual smile got wider while opening and reading it.<p>

"I never thought a love letter on the first day in senior high," _me neither, _"So I guess I'll be more popular than the rising star, Natsume Hyuuga, huh?" she grinned at me playfully.

"In your dream, stupid," how can I, the famous model who has just debuted in the last year of junior high school, lost to her, an ordinary little girl that has just received one love letter on the first day in senior high school? "Can't you just go back to your usual modest and clever girl image?"

She folded back the letter, "Why should I? It's not that my grade's going down or something," then she came to a conclusion, "Oh! The Natsume Hyuuga is jealous, isn't he?" she pokes his cheeks playfully for several times while laughing hard.

"Go away! I hate the smell of make up so much, you know!"

Until now, I still couldn't understand why I yelled and got mad at her at that time, why I said the dumbest reason that I hate the smell of make up while the make up artist's always make upping me before the photo shoot. Her laugh stopped due to my loud voice "I'm just kidding you know," she looks at me worriedly. Then the rest of our walk to home was so silent, "I'll go inside now. Take care, Natsume." she broke the silence just to get inside her house then closed her gate.

The next day, I know she's still using the make up but she keeps it natural and thin this time. Tolerate my ego. I know.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, you're the best friend of Mikan Sakura, right?" I looked to the talking guy expressionless. I know what he's gonna ask next "Can't you tell me her e-mail?"<p>

My guess's never been wrong after all, "I don't know hers because it won't be needed for close neighbors,"

"Tell me her weight, height, breast size,—"

"I'll tell her that some pervert is trying to know about her," I said as a matter of fact-ly.

"N-no, don't tell her! I'm so sorry,"

And the boys ended up avoiding me when they wanted to know her.

Pathetic. You can say that for them. But every single time a boy came to ask about her. I can't help my eyes glaring at them as my grips got tighter while there's some un-describe-able feeling hit my chest painfully. Like a tornado which successfully ruin me upside down.

* * *

><p><em>God, how can you do this to me?<em>

_Me for being so pathetic,_

_for loving my own little sister?_

* * *

><p>He groans while sitting up his body and clenching his fist to his hair "Stupid dream," looked so frustated.<p>

* * *

><p>This is the end of chapter 2.<p>

Be free to comment me or giving me a beta reading.

I'll be happy to correct all my mistakes :)

For those who comment my first chapter:

EchizenRyoma, It's just some ordinary lipgloss from her fanboys. I've edited the first chapter so It'll be clearer. Thanks for being so precise :)

Loveless-Romance-Addict7 and CathLuvbear, I granted your wishes. This is the 2nd chapter! Sorry for the lack of words ;;_;;


	3. Chapter 3

Lately, their gap seems further even though they're so close to each other everyday.

She remembers it happened since the first year in high school, when she decided to use make up like her friends said. It's not that she's obsessed with it like the crazy fangirls of Natsume Hyuuga, but her friends said it's a must to use it for teenagers. They can't deceive the fact that this brunette girl is so beautiful but sometimes, they complain why she uses make up thinly.

She, being Mikan Sakura, won't tell them her reason for not using more make up. Let it be a little secret for herself so they won't be worrying her. The secret that was taken place on their first year of high school when suddenly the one whom she wanted to be looked and loved, said that he hates make up. He hated her using it. Too shock like there was thunder striking her, her tears started to rolling down once she got home at that time.

If that's the case, if that's what he thinks about her, she really didn't want that best friend of hers to know about her feeling. Not yet. So, from the time she rubbed off her tears away, she promises deep in her heart that she won't fall for him. She'll think about that feeling as sibling's love because they've been with each other for more than 15 years. If a relationship last too long like that, it's usual if she feels weird like that, right? The feeling of fake love. She always cheers herself up with that thought.

* * *

><p>She walks out then locks her gate when suddenly someone's calling her name "Where are you going, Mikan?"<p>

Her head tilts to see someone's head bulge out of the second floor's window of his house. Yeah, him. Natsume Hyuuga. She looks at his sleepy ruby eyes that's examining her appearance. He always does that every time she wants to go out, even when last night he was working all night long for the photo shoot, he can still wake up for a moment to check her. The responsibility of protecting his sister, that's what she assumes. His eyes looks at her well combed wavy brunette down to her face with the creamy colored lips as the center of attention. Down to her neck accessories, her creamy dress that last until knees, and last, her cream tutu shoes. "Nice dress. Where to go?"

She knows he likes to compliment girls which doesn't make her heartbeat speeding up anymore. "Thanks," she grins to thank him more "With boy, as usual," she turns and walks away "See ya,"

"..." Inside the room, Hyuuga's only son watches the girl go away in silence. "With boy? As usual? Tch," he closes back his window then lay back to his bed "As if you're so popular, little girl," he mumbles before going back to his slumber.

* * *

><p>"Time to work, Natsume. Where are you?" his manager calls him late the afternoon, an hour before his photo shoot.<p>

"I'll be going soon. Just wait," he cuts the conversation fast before his manager replies back. His clothes has already in place, covering his body perfectly. But all he's doing is sitting on his bed while patting his fingers un-patient-ly to the table near his bed. Only one reason could make him do that.

Mikan Sakura.

"Where is she?" he quickly presses her number which he memorizes so well. It rings for quite a long time until a familiar voice can be heard on the the line.

"Yes, Natsume?" her voice is so hard to be heard because of the crowd. He assumes she's on the city park right now because he catches someone's voice talking about riding a merry-go-round.

"I'm going to go to the studio. Can you go home now? You see, my parents are out of the town,"

"You can go first, I'll be home in a few hours,"

"What did you say?" slightly annoyed, the raven haired boy raises his tone. This is what he hates the most from his best friend. She hardly hangs out with her friends, or even boys, but when she's out with them, she'll be home very late. Usually, Natsume will go find her if the clock strikes 9 o'clock. He'll be pretending that he's just walking around, then meet her, and finally ask her to go home with a little of enforcement. But today, for the first time, he has a goddamned photo shoot today.

"I'll be home at hmm... 8 o'clock maybe,"

"Don't use maybe on me," he grits his teeth "Whom are you hanging out with?"

"A guy from our school," she says as a matter of fact-ly

"Give the phone to him now," then he heard the phone was handed to another person.

"Yes?"

"I want you to walk her home, NOW," he threats the guy immediately. His nerve has already on its limit, like the time for his photo shoot.

"O-okay, Natsume," the guy can feel the threat. Everyone in the school, knows that Mikan Sakura is Natsume Hyuuga's best friend. It's weird if they don't know both of the infamous best friend. So, if you know Mikan, you'll automatically know Natsume too. And if you know Natsume, you'll absolutely do what he wants if you still want to live happily.

Once the call stopped, he looks at the clock. _5.30 PM, 30 minutes to go_. Then hurriedly go to the garage to use his car.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the hard work, everyone,"<p>

He groans then gulps so much mineral water due to exhaustion and thirst. It's saturday night for God's sake, but here he is, working to make money. He had planned to watch movies with Mikan in one of their house. Looking at his watch, the time is still around 8, so maybe he can still do the plan. He presses her number then wait until it's answered.

"H-hello?" the girl says while sobbing.

He stuns for a couple seconds. _What's wrong with her? Why is she crying? _Is the first thing across his mind "What are you doing? I've finished—"

"I'm watching romance movie with the friend of mine because you worked,"

"A friend of yours?" at that time, he can feel his heart fired with anger. But at the same time, it sunk from disappointment.

"Yeah, the one I was hanging out with this morning."

"You mean both of you watching movies alone in your house?" he quickly gets up from his seat to take his things, jacket and car's key.

"It's not that something bad will happen," he presses the red button before kicking the gas pedal too harsh, not waiting for her to finish her words.

* * *

><p>"Get out of her house now," he glares at the boy. In a speed of the light, without another warn, the boys hurriedly steps out of her house after saying good bye to the brunette girl.<p>

"Natsume!" she glares at the raven haired boy "You're so mean! I was the one who invited him to watch movie together!"

"Who give you permission to bring boys inside your house?" he glares back at her brown orbs.

Getting tired of his bossy attitude, she shots him "It's my house, so it's my rules! After all it's saturday night!"

"Mikan Sakura, this is the first time you say that to me," he threats her "Do you think who takes care of you when our parents are gone?"

"But you broke your promise! You said we'd watch movie together tonight!" she pushes him while trying hard to shallow her tears back "I just don't want to be alone, is that wrong?"

"You know me, Mikan! You know that me, my parents, and your mother's job is like this! Can't you at least understand it a little bit?"

"I've tried! But you're getting busier everyday. So I think you won't be troubled if I bring someone to accompany me, right?"

He grits his teeth "Can't you think straight? He is a boy! How can you—"

"Is that even your problem if I bring some boys to my house?" she cut him coldly "Just because we are childhood friend, doesn't mean you can order me anytime, Natsume. If you think of me as your little sister, fine. But if I'm your sister, you don't have the right to block my relationship with any guy as if you are my boyfriend,"

His teeth grits more. His fists get tighter until it's unbearable to control the angry tremble of his body. "Just tell me how special that guy is," he suddenly blurts out.

"He's not special now, but maybe—"

**BUAGH!**

I loud thud can be heard when suddenly the raven haired model pushed her hard to the wall. Trapping her between his murderous blood shot eyes, tight grips on her wrists and the thick wall of her house. She groans, receiving the pain from his tight grips and the sensation of her back hitting the wall quite strong.

"I said don't 'maybe' me. I hate that word," he hisses to her and the next thing she knows, his lips crashes toward hers. He kisses her. He takes away her first innocent kiss. Deeper.

_Deeper._

She gasps for air but it only makes him going even deeper. His grips get more tighter.

_Natsume stops!_

Her tears start to stream down her burning cheeks, making her best friend retreat from what he's doing. He cannot see her so he just turns around and walk away. Leaving her sobbing with her body sat on the cold floor and lips as red as a cherry.

* * *

><p><em>This is the third chapter. Find some typos or bad grammars?<em>

_Feel free to give some reviews : )_

_For those who commented the second chapter:_

_Loveless-Romance-Addict7, thank you for commenting again :DD_

_Miki Panda-Chii, here I granted Loveless-Romance-Addict7's and your wish with the third chapter. Thanks for reading anyway :)_

_princessmikan852, are you curious? You'll know if you continue reading it ;DD_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since they don't talk to each other. Her friends look at her worriedly but she tells them that she's on her period right now so she doesn't have moods to talk much. She relieves that they didn't ask about Natsume because they hardly talk in school. The fanboys also ask if she's okay. They give her encouragement and gifts which makes her forget her problem for a short time.

But the main problem here is Natsume Hyuuga. Every day there will be a rumor about him breaking up with his yesterday's girlfriend and in the afternoon, he'll have another girlfriend whom he shares the make out session in the rooftop.

She never know that Natsume would do that. She knows Natsume likes to date girls, but he never kiss them or even do something unappropriate. She lets the rain pouring her body as if it'll wash out all her problem away. In the park alone after school, this it the first time when she feels most lonely.

Natsume looks at her figure from the second floor of his house secretly. She's finally home, that what he thought. She enters her house with her damped body from the previous hard rain. Usually, he'll come to pay her a visit and ask if she's feeling weird, like she's going to have flu, or something. Even though she's hardly sick, but it often made him worry. But today, he decides to only look at her coldly from inside his bedroom.

* * *

><p>He walks pass her class to check if she's coming today. The thing yesterday was starting to tick him off. So today, he decided to apologize to her. "Where is Mikan?" he asks a girl from her class.<p>

"She's absent today. I don't know the reason but lately I've seen her easily tired, so maybe she's sick,"

He moves the mechanic pencil on his grip while the teacher blabbing about the lesson. From the very first sight of seeing him, almost everyone realizes that he's worrying something. Little did they know that he's worrying his Mikan right now.

_Is she really sick? Should I buy her fruits or something she likes? How can I apologize to her?_

* * *

><p>In the other place, a little brunette is trying hard to reach the glass above her head. She's passed out so many times since last night. So mostly, she laid sleeping on the cold floor without the strength to carry her own weight. She even can't reach the medicine box to take some fever plaster or tablets. She doesn't eat since last night either because right after she came home and changed clothes, her body fell to her bed while shivering.<p>

She really regrets her stupid decision to bath under the cold rain yesterday. She never thought either that she'll be sick, dying even, despite the fact that she's hardly sick. A small tears formed at the corner of her amber eyes. She really wants to apologize to Natsume right now. Not because she needs help, but she just thinks that the illness caused by karma. This is the first time they didn't talk for a long time and now she can feel how weak and useless she is.

**DING DONG!**

Her eyes snap open. The cold sweat tickles down her whole body. What if it's her friends? _What if it's Natsume? They'll be worrying me and bring me to the hospital! _She gulps despite her dry lips. She really hates the smell of hospital. So, with all her will, she reach the table next to her to help her up, but unfortunately, it falls together with the glass full of water that she wanted to reach a moment ago. Producing some noisy sound.

"Mikan, open up! What's going on inside?"

_Natsume!_ Her eyes couldn't get any bigger right now. Her numb body suddenly feels so painful. Her breath hitches, gasping for air. All of the sudden, it feels too hard just to take a breath.

"Mikan, if you don't open, I'll break the door."

_W-wait! Don't do it!_

But all her voice's gone somewhere she didn't know. Her vision blurs again like the previous moment when she's going to pass out.

"Mikan!"

Miraculously, she looks at someone's feet covered with white school socks. She can't raise her head to see the owner of it. But, she's already known it, familiar to it. To the smell. To the voice. Everything.

She misses him a lot.

He turns her body so she'll face the ceiling "What's happened to you? I didn't know that you didn't lock your door!" he brings her up so she'll be further from the mess, checks all her body just to see if the broken glass has made her bleed too. Her skin and lips are so pale like the color of paper. She realizes his worried all over his voice "Natsume?" she finally manages to say.

"I should've came here yesterday. I never thought that you'll be this sick," he hugs her whole body with the sickest expression he's ever shown anyone "It's all my fault. My fault," She wants to comfort him. Saying that she's okay. But now, just saying her best friend's name makes her lips more dry. Her voice hoarse.

"I'll bring you to the hospital,"

"No!" she looks at him in the eyes. Begging with all her might that's still left. Small hands try its hard to grip on his shirt. And the next thing happened, her sight blacked out for the umpteenth times today.

* * *

><p>His eyes bulge like seeing ghost in the middle of the day when suddenly the person in his embrace passes out. His whole body went cold. Scared.<p>

This is the first time he's scared of losing someone. "M-mikan," he slightly moves her body. He relieves that she still groans or do anything alive by his action. He immediately carries her to her bed.

_What should I do? _He thinks panicly looking at his dying best friend. She's breathing heavily but she refuses to go to the hospital. If he wants, he can carry her there. But, he knows so well how she hates the hospital. It might making her sicker if he brings her there.

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Her hoarse breath is the voice that dominates her whole house. Recovered from his panic state, he reaches for the medicine box and take a fever plaster. He places it after drying her sweating forehead. Then he takes the paracetamol "Have you eaten?" she replies him with a weak shake head. "God, Mikan! S-since when?" he kneels next to her bed.

"Last night," she answers while breathing heavily.

"Just wait here and don't do anything. I'll make you some porridge," he rushes to her kitchen. She laughes inwardly imagining Natsume Hyuuga to cook. He hardly ever do something girly like that. But being Natsume, he can do something shocking. Something like modeling itself is one that he hates before, then one day he decides to be a model just like his parents.

* * *

><p>The empty bowl's already washed by Natsume. After she eats, and throw up for a couple time, she manages to eat her medicine and sleeps peacefully under her blanket. He holds her hands to give his warmth to her. He can tell how severe her illness is just by the looking of the cold sweat all over her body. She has used fever plaster and even medicine, but it still tickles down her forehead. Her breath's also quite fast. He thinks fast to turn off his cellphone so no job will be done today. He can't think straight if it's about her. About Mikan. About his best friend that he thinks of as his precious little sister.<p>

_Little sister? Is that it?_

"Nat.." she moans in her sleep, almost making the raven haired boy jumped from his seat. He quickly moves his face nearer to check her. Still completely asleep. He touches her forehead then put the thermometer on her mouth to check for her temperature. Still in the high temperature, 39ºC.

"Nat," she calls him again, but now with her eyes slightly open.

"Yes?" he tries his best not to look worried, because she'll be more worried if she sees him like that.

"I'm sorry for the words I've told you. I was...disappointed because you broke our promise," he sees a slight tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry too. I was the one who broke our promise. I didn't remember it. I'm so sorry," he holds her hands again after wiping away her tears. She smiles at him. His most favorites smile in the whole universe.

"I can't imagine the world without you. I'm just a useless pathetic woman who always needs help from other. Weak creature," she looks empty which worried him more.

"Don't talk like that. I can't live without you either. We are human. We _are _weak creatures. So we need each other to live,"

She smiles then replies his warm grip "I swear if I can find someone like you, I'll stop bothering you,"

_Someone like me? Is she going to replace me with someone? With another guy? _The thought of it is making him crazy. He wants to tell her that she doesn't need anybody else other than him. He's willing to follow her even to the deepest hell.

"I love you, Natsume. I really do." she smiles as they hold each other hands until she falls back to sleep. His ears couldn't believe what he's just heard. Mikan. His Mikan Sakura says that he loves him. Automatically, his smile lit up after she's asleep.

_God, can I pray to you_

_for making her has the same feeling with me?_

_Can I expect more?_

* * *

><p>So this is the fourth chapter. Quite long I guess. Is that okay?<p>

Don't forget to review~ :)

For those who's reviewing the last chapter (woah, a lot more than before!):

AnimeYellowGirl, thanks for reading :) Maybe you didn't feel the angst because my writing's still, you know, average. I'll try my best next time :DD

princessmikan852, hahahaha you reviewed again! Thank you :DD Here's the next chapter. How is it?

zerojk, just this chapter? That's so sad (kidding). Hopefully, this one can make you like it better.

Kuroichibineko, waah, thanks for the compliment. I'll do better next time!

Loveless-Romance-Addict7, you too reviewed me again. I'm so happy :DD I don't have childhood friend so I don't know what I'll do if he brings girls to his house (maybe I'll call the police because he's being a pervert). Here's the update.

FloorCita, I don't understand spanish (it's spanish, right?) It seems you like the story and waiting for the fourth chapter. Here it is~~

chibininja, just read the next chapter and you'll know :))

Anyway, how many chapters of this story do you guys want?


	5. Chapter 5

Panting. She never thought sitting could be a tiring thing to do. Her body's covered with sweat. Cold sweat to be exact, and now she feels so smelly and sticky. Just imagining it makes her groan. Her palm's covering her eyes now because it's still blurry like yesterday and she doesn't like it a single bit due to her need to bathe. Mikan Sakura hardly ever get sick. She never care if people said 'Stupid person can't be caught a cold,' because, in fact, almost everyone knows how smart she is.

_God damn it!_ She curses inwardly. If thing's still going like this in the next few days, she might turn to be the second Natsume Hyuuga.

Talk about Natsume, she realizes that he's not in her room anymore. She groans again. Natsume might be worried about her that's why he took care of her all night. Don't ask why she knows about Natsume taking care of her. If it is him, she can just feel what things happen to him.

From her unclear memory, he was feeding her while she's half awake. Five times if she's not mistaken. It's all because of her critical condition. Yeah, _really critical _if you count how many times the brunette thrown the shake of human being, she repeats again that she hardly ever gets sick. She's only ever caught by cold when she's on the second grade of elementary. Then high fever on the fifth grade of elementary too. And after that, her whole life seems un-disturb-able.

But two days ago, just because of rains, she's dying for 3 days and making her best friend worried because of her own stupidity.

She looks at the clock. 12 PM. _So I've already been asleep for more than 24 hours, huh? _She wipes the sweat on her forehead when suddenly she realizes the fever plaster. It's still dry.

_Could it be?_

Her face suddenly becomes so red. She remembers her last mumble before she completely fell asleep last night. She told him that she loves him. From all of words, how can she say 'love' instead of 'care' or 'like' or something more usual for best friend? She throws her back down to the bed again then shakes her head lightly while sighing. No way. There's no way the great Natsume Hyuuga can last a day without women. She knows perfectly that he's still having a girlfriend right now and there's more possibility for him to go to school instead of trapping to take care of his best friend.

**DING DONG!**

* * *

><p>Her bell suddenly rings, signalling someone is waiting in front of her door. She tries to go out from her bed and steps like a baby. The world seems spinning and she can't even balancing her own body. But there's no other choice since she's alone and—<p>

"Oh, I thought it's Mikan's house,"

"Yes it is. Mine is next to hers," she knows exactly who's speaking and opening the front door for the guests.

"So what are you doing?"

"Visiting her,"

She, can no longer stand, decides to walk back to her bed while still eavesdropping her friends and her neighbor. "I'm so glad. We thought she lives alone so there's no one taking care of her,"

Suddenly she can hear a squeak comes from one of the guest "Natsume, where have you been? I miss you the whole day. I was coming to your house but there's no one there, so I follow her friends here while wondering if you're here. I'm so lucky," without another thought, she's sure the voice comes out from Natsume's current girlfriend.

"Don't be so noisy. She hasn't fully recovered yet," he replies with his usual cold attitude "You guys can meet her in her room. She was still sleeping," a couple seconds of silence, he continues "And you, I need to tell you something,"

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys,"<p>

"Mikan, I never thought you'll be able to get sick," her friend says "Here's some fruits. There's a lot of your favorite oranges for your recovery,"

"Thanks a lot!" she smiles happily to her. But second after, many boys come near her.

"Why are you sick, Mikan?"

"Two days without you, I feel so empty, Mikan,"

"Here, I brought a bottle of C vitamin just for you" another fanboy says in a rush while she's sweat dropping.

"Thanks a lot you guys. I really appreciate it," as soon as her smile appears, they become more hyper than before.

* * *

><p>In the other place, Natsume stands in front of a loud blond woman. His hands are in the pocket, revealing his annoyed expression.<p>

"Will you shut up just a couple minutes?"

"I'm just so happy to see you, Natsume," she hugs him then nearing her face to his. But he quickly jerks her off "Hey, what is that for?"

"You know I hate loud mouthed woman,"

"But we've shared a kiss! Something you've never done to your old girlfriends,"

"Ask my girlfriends of this week, I've shared useless kisses to them too," he answers calmly

"You're just so lucky to have a face like that when you have zero attitude, Bastard! I'm done with you!" then she stomps her feet to the outside of Mikan's house.

"Nah, that's better," he removes his hands from the pocket and walks inside while wondering about his girlfriends to break up with him in this whole week. But still, he doesn't give a damn about them. There's just one person he truly cares and he just realizes his true own feeling last night.

* * *

><p>The raven haired boy enters her room which filled with loud voice. Mostly from her fanboys. He forgot to ban them on the front door a while ago. But, looking at his best friend laughing lightly because of them, he doesn't regret what he's doing.<p>

"Mikan, get well soon. I love you!"

Or maybe not.

"I love you too, Mikan,"

"Me too! Forget about them!" the other says

"Just me, Mikan. Look at me,"

He can't help how his fists are getting tighter every second. His teeth meet each other so close. His eyebrows knot.

"Dear, dear. I love you all, so please speak softer, okay?"

And that's the time when his nerve of patience broke.

"You all, get out of her room," he glares at them. Deadly glare, that is. "No more visiting. She still needs to rest," without another warn, all of them retreats at once. Really, no one would be brave enough to go against Natsume's wrath.

Once they steps out of her house's territory, he locks the gate and the front door. He also closes all the windows because the rain seems to pour soon. After all, he has a very important business with someone which might cause him to forget locking the door and windows.

* * *

><p>"Eat," he handed her a spoonful of porridge with annoyed face.<p>

"I can eat it myself, Natsume. You seems troubled," she's going to take the bowl from him but he quickly moves it further "Why~?" she whines

"The trouble is you!" he yells, finally couldn't be able to hold his anger any longer. That only makes the girl more confused. But, before she could say a word, her mouth seems locked by his gaze. Those alluring blood shot eyes meets her hazelnuts deeply. It's like her breath's been stopped by it. "W-why me?" she stutters and unconciously moves her eyeballs from him.

He also moves his gaze away "Are you saying love to anyone that easily?" and with that question, she stuns. _Is he referring to my words last night?_ She thought, _But, there's no way that he has the same feeling with me, right?_

"I-a—I do love anyone, Natsume," she curses inwardly for the way she talks now "Aren't you saying love to your girlfriend?"

"I do what I've done to you," he gazes at her again "I thought you really mean it," she can feel a slight disappointment in his voice. _Can I expect more?_

She fake a laugh then pats his shoulder "I thought you refers me as your little sister. Isn't it usual for siblings to love each other?" she says that lightly but it still hurts deep inside.

"But I've realized," he suddenly takes her hand from his shoulder, making the brunette's eyes bulge "The way I used to love to you isn't the same anymore," she can't help the blush creeping in to her cheeks all of the sudden. Once again, she moves her gaze away from him. _That behaviour of hers._ He finds it cute to see her like that, so his hands cup her cheeks to make her gaze back at him.

"N-Natsume, I-is it your newest way to seduce a woman?" her eyeballs try to move away from him, but all she can see is his features. His longer and messier raven hair, his sharp face, his wide chest, and the last but not least—

His beautiful crimson eyes that turn more and more beautiful each day.

She never thought that it could be this perfect now. "You blush," she realizes that he's already smirked at her. "Oh, shut up, Natsume! You're just impossible!" she tries to let go from him, but she never thought that he could be much stronger than before which makes her realize how mature he is now.

"Can't you believe me for this?" once again she stuns, and next thing happens, he pulls her to his embrace "I did see you as my little sister before. But, ever since that day, when you started to use make up, I realized that you've already changed in me," then he hugs her tighter. Suddenly he feels his shoulder's wet. He turns his head then his eyes bulge to see her. Her to cry in his shoulder "W-why? Anything hurt?"

"Are you being serious here? Can I believe your words just now?" she hiccups. He smiles then hugs her "Of course you can, Mikan. I love you. I really do," with that words, she smiles widely and hugs him back "Don't copy my words, you dummy,"

* * *

><p>"Since when did you start loving me?"<p>

"I don't know. When I realized, I just love you like that," her brunette flies beautifully, as he moves nearer so he can recognize her fragrance better "How about you, Natsume?"

"I didn't realize my jealousy on our first grade of senior high when I saw you with make up and the boys started to ask about you,"

"Hey! Your fangirls also give their letter to me first. Can't you understand my feeling either?"

"Relax, I've never done anything that I haven't done to you," he moves nearer again until it's no more space to get nearer anymore "But now I'll do it just for you," and so their lips meet each other sweetly.

* * *

><p>F I N<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finally~ That's what you thought, huh? Hahahaha Yes, I'm not kidding you. This is the last chapter of 'just a childhood friend or..?' fic.<em>

_Sorry if I have so many mistakes in the progress of finishing it. Sorry again if the _not-so-fantastic _last chapter is updated late due to my fever =/= yeah, sometimes the weather doesn't work on you. Once again, I shall thank you so very much. Especially for those who reviewed (and wait for every chapter faithfully). But, even though you've just realized my story from this latest chapter, I'll still thank you for reading and appreciate the reviews :))_

_For those who reviewed last chapter: _

_princessmikan852, thank you for your support all this time. Hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_FloorCita, *kiss back* thank you for reviewing and reading my fic even though you doesn't use english as your mother language. I appreciate it a lot! :*_

_Loveless-Romance-Addict7, thank you for your support all this time too. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter :)_

_chibininja, as you wish, he really ditch a bitch there hahahaha how's that?_

_Vampire Princess Mika, thanks for reviewing :) I'll read your fic next time ;DD I believe it's good because we're GA's writer! *yeah like a boss*_

_carien 193, I granted your wish to write your name here :DD Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the latest chapter._

_asdfghjklnatsu97 (and his 2 reviews at once), thank you for your reviews :DD What do you expect more from Natsume except his obsession with Mikan? =)) 'Is it one sided love? Unrequited love? or requited love?' now you can decide yourself which one of it :DD About the meaning of Mikan's words, she accidentally slipped her tongue and confess to him. When she realized it, she pretended that it's just some love for best friend. For more information, just read this latest chapter :))_

_Kuroichibineko, I decided to end it here. It's not disappointing, right? (I hope so ,;; ) Thank you for all your support~_

_Fiuh, I never thought the reviews will be this many. You've made up my day, guys!_


End file.
